


Softness

by Cloudy_mind125



Series: fem!Viktuuri AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, In don't know what else to tag, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Lingerie, Loving Girlfriends, Model Victor Nikiforov, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day, makkachin is a good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_mind125/pseuds/Cloudy_mind125
Summary: Yuuri sat next to her and Makkachin, her big brown eyes avoiding Viktoria's gaze from behind the blue framed glasses. A shy smile danced on her lips, before crossing her plush legs and resting the bag she was carrying on her lap."Y-you know this is the first time I get to spend this day with someone else..." she said, and a paw sweater hand came up to put a black curl behind her ear.”So I... I wanted to buy you something."-----------Or, the AU in which Viktoria and Yuuri just want to have a happy Valentine's Day, but things doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: fem!Viktuuri AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! It's me again with this Fem!Viktuuri AU. Honestly, this fic has gotten me longer than I expected, so I couldn't post it on Valentine's Day as I planned. Anyways, I hope you like it and thanks for reading!
> 
> Like always, if you find any mistake, please tell me so I can correct it, thank you!!

Yuuri heard some scratching at the door before completely getting awake. She slowly opened her eyelids, welcoming the first rays of sun which poured through the huge window. She hummed to herself, still deep in post sleeping haze, and buried even more into Viktoria's tight embrace.

Yuuri still remembered the first time she met her. Viktoria had looked all beautiful and ethereal, stepping into the cafe and stealing her poor heart right away. Yuuri would have never thought the way their relationship had evolved since Viktoria asked her out.

She learned that Viktoria was much more than that pretty girl who came every morning to the cafe and asked Yuuri for a Frappe and a muffin. She was funny, and clingier than she seemed. Viktoria was amusingly forgetful, and spoiled her dog Makkachin way too much. She did the same with Yuuri, or at least she tried.

Yuuri took a deep breath before sighing, content. There was something so blissful about lazy mornings, wrapped between the arms of her gorgeous girlfriend inside their warm bed.

Today wasn't a normal morning, anyways. Today was Valentine's Day; the first one which Yuuri wasn't spending it single.

She had never been pretty fond of this holiday. Yuuri had never had someone to spend it with, and the whole idea always seemed like something pretty silly to her.

However, it was a bit difficult to ignore this day if your girlfriend happened to be completely obsessed about it. That, and because Viktoria had been pretty busy the previous weeks, making photo shoots about the theme. A famous lingerie brand, _Intoxicated_ , had wanted Viktoria to be their image to release a new collection of lacy underwear especially for Valentine's Day.

Yuuri had seen some of the photos -exclusively sent from Viktoria herself- and, what did she had to say? She still felt her cheeks getting red at those images.

Yuuri's personal favorite was one picture that showed Viktoria wearing a red set of lingerie. The plunge bra marked perfectly the pretty curve of the Russian woman's breasts. Viktoria wore a delicate looking garter belt, attached to the stockings, which hugged Viktoria's kilometric legs just fine. The outfit was completed with some stilettos and a thin, lacy chocker.

And that was just the clothes. Viktoria had been put on a soft pretty make up that highlighted her natural beauty. That soft image broke with the dark, red lipstick she wore. The strong color looked too intense in her pale features.

Viktoria had looked like Eros incarnate in that image.

So yeah, maybe Yuuri had been developing a new liking to this day thanks to her girlfriend. She secretly enjoyed the idea of having a whole day to spend it with Viktoria, doing all the cute and cliché stuff that Yuuri had always watched from afar.

She hummed, feeling great all cuddled up with the warm body behind her and in her most comfortable sweater that definitely was too big. Yuuri loved feeling like this, all snuggled up and in the company of her beloved.

The Japanese woman started to trace some patterns along one of the arms Viktoria had wrapped around her. And only just then, Yuuri felt Viktoria taking a deep breath and simultaneously she tightened her grip on Yuuri's frame.

"Good morning, Vika." The younger woman murmured, feeling a soft smile in her face. She rolled onto her other side, so she was now facing Viktoria.

Yuuri adored seeing Viktoria in the mornings, with the sleep still deep written in her face. Moments like this, where she could see some imperfections that somehow made her girlfriend even more beautiful and human, made Yuuri the happiest person in the world.

"G'mornig, _dorogoy._ " Viktoria replied, voice heavy with sleep. She brought up one hand from Yuuri's waist to rub her eyes while she yawned softly. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, I was very comfy." To emphasize it, Yuuri curled up even more against her girlfriend's body. "But what 'bout you? I didn't hear you come back last night."

Yesterday had been a rough one for Viktoria. She finished pretty late with the photo shoot, because the magazine had had some problems with the photographer, and everything else just scaled from there. Yuuri's first intention was to wait awake for Viktoria to arrive, but when she finished her dinner and the clock marked past twelve o'clock, she called it a night.

Said one groaned, and the last signals of sleepiness went out with it.

"I thought it would never end." she said, rolling her eyes. "I was starting to get very impatient. My cute darling was waiting for me at home while those dumbasses..."

" _Vika_ " Yuuri warned; her voice playful. "Stop overreacting. We have today all for ourselves, right?"

She at least didn't have to work today. Celestino owed her hours, so Yuuri decided to use them in her favor in order to get today free to spend it however she wanted. Phichit hadn't been that lucky, having to work all the morning. At least the cafe wouldn't be opened in the afternoon, so the Thai woman didn't have to be stuck there.

"I wish it was that way, babe." Viktoria said, pouting. "I have to attend to the studio this afternoon too." Her blue baby eyes softened when she saw Yuuri's crushed expression. "But it is going to be shorter! We have all the morning, and I would be home by dinner time."

Yuuri felt some of the happy bubble deflate inside her chest, but she didn't want to make Viktoria feel bad. Modeling was certainly an exigent job, and it wasn't like Vika didn't want to stay with her, so she maintained her mouth shut.

The scratch that had waked Yuuri earlier started to sound again, now even with more strength and urgency than before.

"That's Makka." Viktoria giggled. "I think it's time to get out of the bed, mh?"

Yuuri had to suppress the sudden urge to whine, but nodded. She wanted to stretch this blissful moment, but Viktoria was right. They still had things to do, and poor Makkachin was waiting outside their room for them.

"I'll make breakfast while you take Makka out."

"That's a great idea, love." the model said, and she cupped Yuuri's face in order to kiss her sweetly. Yuuri would have complained, about having morning breath and everything, but Vika tasted so sweet, and she was so comfy and warm... "Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuri."

After giving Makkachin her well deserved walk, Viktoria returned to her flat. She untied Makka before opening the front door, and when she did it, the big brown poodle ran inside and went straight to the kitchen.

Certainly, Viktoria couldn't blame Makkachin. There was a delicious smell coming from there that made her salivate. She heard a soft tune, and smiled to herself while she went to join her two girls.

Yuuri was in the kitchen, wearing only that big sweater that left her milky and soft legs bare for Viktoria to admire. Her short black hair was still looking like an adorable mess, making Viktoria wanting to run her fingers trough the dark curls.

Makkachin was sitting next to Yuuri, looking up at her to see if maybe some of the food fell or the Japanese girl was kind enough to give her some.

The sight in front of her was so... domestic. Her pretty girlfriend was everything Viktoria had ever expected in a partner and even more. Yuuri was the perfect piece that completed her life, and Viktoria wouldn't change a thing about her.

The model's eyes fell, like anytime she had the chance, to Yuuri's ass. 

"Your underwear is ruining my sight, babe." Viktoria said, getting closer to the other woman and grabbing a handful of that squeezable bottom.

Yuuri's breath hitched, and she tilted her head a bit to face Viktoria. She didn't waste a second and kissed her rosy lips slowly, not deepening the kiss too much yet. Viktoria bit Yuuri's bottom lip playfully and the other girl mewled before leaning back.

"If you want to eat the pancakes I made, you should stop insulting my underwear." The younger girl warned. "Makka seems pretty hungry to me, so they wouldn't waste if you don't eat them, anyways."

Viktoria buried her nose in Yuuri's neck, tracing lines along her skin with her nose. She adored Yuuri's smell, like honey and something that was just purely _Yuuri._

"You wouldn't dare." She replied, voice muffled. Viktoria proceed to give Yuuri tiny love bites, not being especially careful if she left marks. "It's just... My Yuuri is so pretty and those _boy shorts_ you wear are offending my eyes."

"They are comfortable." Yuuri replied, sounding like she was talking to a five years old. "I'm not you, Vika. I don't wear expensive lingerie as a daily basis."

"You should." Viktoria hummed, imagining a world where Yuuri didn't wear horrible underwear and instead, she only put the best pieces that would make her look like a pretty doll. " _That_ would be fucking fantastic."

They had breakfast in a comfortable silence after that. Yuuri had prepared some delicious pancakes for both of them. Viktoria's were topped with some fruit and cream, while Yuuri's had chocolate on them.

After cleaning the dishes, Viktoria gave Makka a treat, and saw sideways how Yuuri disappeared inside their bedroom without saying anything. The model sat in the sectional couch, laying there with her long legs extended on the larger part. Makkachin joined her with a fluid jump and curled on her side, trying to get her head under Viktoria's palm so the silver haired woman could caress the fur.

She complied without thinking twice about it. A few seconds later, she saw how Yuuri came back with something between her arms.

"What do you have there, _detka_?" Viktoria inquired.

Yuuri sat next to her and Makkachin, her big brown eyes avoiding Viktoria's gaze from behind the blue framed glasses. A shy smile danced on her lips, before crossing her plush legs and resting the bag she was carrying on her lap.

"Y-you know this is the first time I get to spend this day with someone else..." she said, and a paw sweater hand came up to put a black curl behind her ear.”So I... I wanted to buy you something."

Viktoria knew about the lack of lovers in Yuuri's past, and she didn't care at all. The Russian even enjoyed the idea of being Yuuri's first everything, making her girlfriend even dearer to her. She tried to contain her overenthusiastic antics and going slow as much as he could, because Yuuri got anxious easily and Viktoria knew she was too intense sometimes. 

That's why, although Viktoria was a hopeless romantic who adored Valentine's Day, she never pressured Yuuri about it.

"It's just a detail, really..." Yuuri continued, and her cheeks were a bit pink now. “But I really wanted to give you something."

The silver haired woman grabbed the bag, which had tissue paper sticking out. Viktoria felt a smile growing up in her face while she tossed the tissue paper aside and pulled out two shirts. There was a purple shirt with the sentence: 'If lost, return to Katsudon.' A blue one read 'I am Katsudon.'

"You got us couple's shirts?!" Viktoria asked excitedly, her heart shaped smile in its full force.

Yuuri's slightly nervous energy had seen to disappear when she saw Viktoria's enthusiasm towards the gift. She gave a tiny smile, playing absently with the hem of her sweater. The model pulled Yuuri closer and cupped the younger's cheeks, landing a chaste kiss on her lips, where she lingered longer than expected. 

"I'm glad you like it, Vika. Happy Valentine’s Day." Yuuri murmured into the kiss, smiling when she felt Viktoria giggling in her lips.

"I'm going to wear it until it becomes a part of my skin."

That earned a playful groan from Yuuri.

"No, please don't do it."

"I'm serious."

"That's why I telling you not to do that!" Yuuri whined, getting pliant so Viktoria could wrap her arms around her and give her a full body squish. "You're gross." she added, and Viktoria couldn't help but laugh.

"I may have something for you too." She said, casually, still with Yuuri in her arms after a few seconds of peaceful silence.

Viktoria saw sideways how Yuuri raised her eyebrows, asking silently about it. The model got up from the sofa and approached to the big central table of the living room, where she had left a bunch of bags when she came home yesterday.

Viktoria tossed aside some bags until she found the Valentine's gift she got for Yuuri. She pulled out a pastel pink rectangular box adorned with a white ribbon on top.

She turned around and walked straight to her girlfriend, who was staring at her questioningly with head cutely tilted to the side.

"Here, babe." Viktoria handed the box to Yuuri, who took it without saying a word. "I've been thinking about giving you this for a while, and Chris helped me with some details." She teased, and sat very close to the black haired woman. "And, after searching for too long, I think I got it right."

Yuuri untangled the ribbon slowly, as if she could break the contents of the box if she unpacked it too quickly. Once the ribbon came off, the name written in elegant letters on top of the box became quite visible.

'Intoxicated.' it said.

"T-this is..." Yuuri gasped, looking back at the box and Viktoria. "Isn't this the brand you made a photo shoot for?"

The Russian smirked, resting her chin on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Yeah, and it's also the brand Chris normally works for." she rubbed her shoulders in a rewarding gesture. "C'mon, open it!"

Yuuri proceeded to continue the task, this time even slower than before. She unpacked the contents out of thin decorative paper, which sound startled Makkachin who barked a few times.

The first thing that came out of the box were a pair of white lace panties that were completely see-through. There was a tiny, pastel pink bow at the back.

Viktoria saw Yuuri getting tomato red as she traced the delicate fabric with wide open eyes, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Pretty, aren't they?"

Viktoria didn't receive any answer. Yuuri laid down the panties next to them on the couch and went to pick the next item. It happened to be a pale pink garter belt that looked as lacy as the panties she just saw.

The stockings were the next thing Yuuri picked out. They were white, but not completely opaque. They were gorgeously trimmed with some delicate lace that Viktoria had chosen, thinking about the way it would hug Yuuri's voluptuous thighs.

When Yuuri went to grab the last item, Viktoria was drawing circles in the small of her back with her fingers.

Yuuri carefully lifted up a pink babydoll. "Oh my god..." she murmured, voice breathy while she ran her hand over tiny bows that adorned two thin straps. The bottom of the piece was decorated with a delicate frill that made it look undeniably cute.

The whole set had written Yuuri on it, with capital letters. Viktoria had been thrilled when she and Chris came across with that outfit when they were making their search. She just had had to buy all of it.

"Since you liked the photos I sent you, I thought it would be great if you had your own set." Viktoria said, kissing behind Yuuri's ear. "Do you like it?" she insisted.

"Vika, I-I..." Yuuri murmured. "It is gorgeous, thank you so much. I've never dared to buy any of these. I guess I was too scared."

Viktoria knew -or at least inquired- what Yuuri was scared of. She would be lying if she said that the two of them hadn't spent nights embracing each other due to Yuuri's anxiety.

"Scared of what, _dorogoy_?" Viktoria decided to play dumb.

"B-being judged... I guess? I don't know. Maybe it would just look bad and that would make me feel pretty awful..." Yuuri made herself look as small as possible, just like her voice.

Viktoria's heart broke at the confession, thought she had suspected that it would have something to do due Yuuri's body image. She always pampered Yuuri in compliments, and told her all the things she liked about both, her body and personality. That seemed like it had done something, because Yuuri had become a bit more daring than she had been at the beginning of their relationship. But it was things like this one she had just said that reminded Viktoria how little her girlfriend truly valued herself.

"I would never pick something that makes you look bad." Viktoria assured her, kissing Yuuri's eyelids softly. "I'm happy than at least I'm aware of your true potential."

Their day was very domestic after that. They decided to eat some of yesterday's leftovers while they watched some series on Netflix. After finishing what seemed the fourth episode, Viktoria's phone vibrated with her alarm.

The silver haired woman got up from the sofa making a face, growling something in Russian that sounded too much like insults. With the loss of her girlfriend's body heat, Yuuri decided to hug Makkachin instead. The poodle purred happily as she snuggled to find a more comfortable position at Yuuri's side.

She could still heard Viktoria complaining from the bathroom, and she would have pitied her manager -an old Russian man called Yakov. - and the rest of the team if they weren't kind of ruining a free day with her girlfriend.

Viktoria emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, with her long silver hair making soft waves around her pretty face. She wore white jeans and a beige turtle neck sweater, a simple outfit. But to Yuuri, she always looked too perfect to be real.

"I should be going." Viktoria said, and Yuuri gave her a tiny smile. "I already miss you." She added, making a pout.

Yuuri had the urge to control her eye roll. It was something that someone could never get used to: Viktoria was just too fucking extra. It was sweet, but extra nevertheless.

"Don't be dramatic, Vika." Yuuri said, her fingers running trough Makka's fur. "The afternoon will be quick, and we will be together in no time." She suddenly raised her head to demand silently a kiss, which Viktoria complied. "I'll cook something fancy for us. What do you think?"

Yuuri felt Viktoria smile in their kiss. "I think that's perfect, love."

"Then you better get going so I have time to prepare everything for you." Yuuri teased, giving a last quick peck to Viktoria's lips. "See you at dinner."

"See you." The model replied, walking towards the door. She grabbed a long gray coat and put it on before grabbing the keys. She looked back at Yuuri a last time. “I love you!" and then disappeared behind the door.

The sound of the door slamming was the last thing it could be heard before the apartment went completely silent. Sure, there was the low murmur of the TV, which Yuuri turned off because she wasn't seeing it anymore. Makkachin took deep relaxed breaths, and Yuuri watched absently the slow movement of her rising and lowering chest without moving a single muscle.

For a while, that's all Yuuri did. She was considering different plans, trying to guess Viktoria's reactions to each option. Finally, she decided that not moving at all wasn't going to solve anything, so she went to their kitchen in order to grab the ingredients for the dinner.

Yuuri selected some things from a big pile of veggies that rested in a bowl on the kitchen counter, next to the one full of fruit. She picked what she thought it would be most fitting and immediately started to chop it with one of the big knives that rested in a wooden rack.

Yuuri put her Spotify music list, placing her phone on the aisle and singing along sometimes. She swayed her hips to the rhythm of the song while she chopped some onions and pepper that she placed in a bowl where she would mix everything later. Yuuri also grabbed some cheese and fish, so she could put it inside the red pepper and then cook in the oven. 

Once she left the dinner in the oven, Yuuri went to the pantry where they kept all their bottles. She looked over the contents, and finally decided to take out the champagne. Yuuri also took two flutes and put them on the living room table.

The Japanese girl looked at the hour marked on the minimalistic wall clock, and she guessed that she could take some time for herself before Viktoria came back.

She went to the bedroom, where she undressed quickly and stood in front of the full body mirror. Yuuri rarely spent a lot of time staring at her reflection, because the more time she did it, the more failures she found. But this time she concentrated in blocking those thoughts, and noticed her slightly greasy hair. She also had some lines on her rosy cheeks due to her long stance on the sofa, and besides, she smelled a bit like Makkachin.

Without a second thought, she went to take a shower. Yuuri got herself under the strong warm water jet, thoroughly washing her hair with Viktoria's floral shampoo. Yuuri used a shower gel that made her smell like honey and left her skin soft.

When she emerged from the shower, she applied a body lotion that made her skin glow -courtesy of Chris. - and which Viktoria said she adored. Yuuri had only used it twice, because it was a bit expensive, but today it felt fitting to use it.

Yuuri dressed herself with one of Viktoria's shirts and dried her short raven hair with a towel. She tried to make some decent form with it. After at least five attempts, Yuuri gave up and left it resting into her usual weavy mop. 

It was when she went to grab some make up supplies from the bathroom that her phone rang. She quickly returned, almost dropping the bag with all the makeup on the bed so she could answer her phone.

"Hello??" she almost panted. "Who's it?"

 _'It's your favorite roommate whom you haven’t seen for too long.'_ Phichit's voice came from the other side of the line. ' _You're kinda panting; did I interrupt some special Valentine's present?'_

Yuuri felt the heat coming up to her ears, even though Phichit wasn’t with her physically. She sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and searching for a comfortable position because Yuuri was aware that a phone call from Phichit was rarely short.

"Very funny." Replied Yuuri, her voice not sounding a bit amused. "Viktoria is out right now, I was just preparing everything for when she came back."

Phichit made an interested sound, and Yuuri almost saw the cheeky expression in her friend's face as clear as if she had her right there.

 _'So, you were pampering before your model girlfriend came back to that ridiculously expensive flat of hers and you two could fuck. Am I right?'_ The Thai woman said that with a voice that sounded terrifyingly calm. Yuuri couldn't believe she had the bad luck to have the two girls with least modesty for girlfriend and best friend.

"Did you just call me to talk about my sex life?" Yuuri inquired. She wouldn't be surprised if that was Phichit's motive.

' _I call you because Viktoria has you kidnapped and I barely get to see you now!'_ Phichit whined, sounding like a bratty kid.

It was kind of true. Since Viktoria and Yuuri had advanced in their relationship, they had developed the routine to spend their nights together. Sometimes, Yuuri forgot that this wasn't her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She replied, feeling a bit ashamed. Phichit had done so much for her, which it now stung a bit to be aware of how selfish she had been acting. "We can meet tomorrow for lunch. When do you have your last lecture?"

 _'At two. We could go to that place where we ate those crepes! Do you know which one I'm talking about?'_ Phichit started to rail in her usual babbling, talking to Yuuri about what had she been missing in the cafe those days.

The Japanese woman lost track of time. She chatted with Phichit while she made her makeup. Yuuri did nothing special, just applied some base and a light shadow of blush and mascara. She put on a simple gloss on her plump lips, but nothing more. Yuuri had never been a fan of makeup. In fact, she rarely used it before meeting Viktoria; she had been too shy. Only with the model's insistence, Yuuri started to give it a try. 

When Yuuri went to check the hour, she noticed that they had been talking for almost an hour. In less than forty -fifty minutes if she was lucky- Vika would be there!

"Phichit I have to hang up." Yuuri interrupted her friend in the middle of a sentence. "Viktoria will be here in less than an hour and I'm still undressed. I'll text you later!"

 _'Oh, yeah I forgot.'_ Phichit giggled. _'Put something nice! Maybe you will give Viktoria a pleasant surprise for Valentine's.'_

That last part was a joke, and Yuuri knew. Phichit was just like that, and she hadn't really meant it. Still, Yuuri couldn't help but to quickly give a glance to the pink box that rested on the opposite corner of the bed.

She felt like it had a big pair of eyes observing her, judging her.

"Do you think I should... you know..." Yuuri muttered.

 _'Should what?'_ The Thai asked. ' _I'm curious now, Yuuri! What were you going to say?'_

Yuuri felt like a knot had formed in her throat. She knew it wasn't something strange, but something about saying it out loud embarrassed her too much.

"I... Oh my god I don't know how to say this..." Yuuri mumbled, running a hand over her face. "Let's say that Viktoria has given me... y-you know, for Valentine's..."

_'Come on, Yuuri. I'm getting old just for waiting. Say it, damnit!'_

"Viktoria has givenmeexpensivelingerie!" Yuuri blurted.

There was a silence after that. A silence that stretched for seconds before Yuuri could hear Phichit's excited squeal that almost got her completely deaf.

' _Oh my goodness! Yuuri, you HAVE TO WEAR IT!'_ Phichit lowered a bit her voice, but she still sounded too excited, like this was a moment she had been waiting for her whole life. ' _This is not up for any kind of argument. You must wear that, and you better tell me tomorrow how speechless you left Viktoria.'_

Yuuri was about to complain about how she had never wore any kind of lingerie before, but Phichit had just hung up, leaving her with the sentence in the tip of her tongue.

She sighed, dropping the phone on the mattress, where it bounced a bit. Yuuri eyed the rectangular box, and read the title _Intoxicated_ before shaking her head furiously. She couldn't be possibly thinking about wearing something like that!

Yuuri was a girl who preferred wearing baggy, comfortable things. She had never been someone remarkable, always in the shadow, going unnoticed. Viktoria insisted that she should be more confident, although she loved Yuuri just the way she was.

Yuuri, as anxious as she was, had always believed Viktoria when the silver haired woman pronounced those words. They sounded so sincere... How could Yuuri doubt about Vika's word? That had always been out of question.

Until this moment.

What if... What if Viktoria was getting tired of someone who didn't look after their physique as much as her? Maybe she bought that lingerie as a way to warn Yuuri about her patience growing short. It was reasonable, she thought. Vika was always saying how ugly Yuuri's underwear was.

So, with a determination Yuuri did not know she had, grabbed the box and picked the first item.

The white stockings.

Yuuri tried her best to ignore the ugly voice in her head, and slided them up her legs; feeling the soft, delicate lace brushing the exposed skin of her thighs. She proceeded to put on the panties next. The thin material felt nice against her bottom, accommodating it perfectly. They were more comfortable than she had thought at first.

She grabbed the garter belt, trying to realize how to put it right. Once Yuuri discovered the correct way, she put it on carefully, praying that she wouldn't rip it by accident, because god knew how clumsy she was. 

Needless to say, the last thing she wanted was to ruin Viktoria's present in such a stupid way.

Yuuri beamed when the belt was on, and she tried to pin the strips to the stockings, which was causing the most trouble. Her stubby fingers were working the best they could, and when she eventually got everything into place, Yuuri couldn't help the sound of pure happiness that left her mouth.

She finally took the pink babydoll from the box, holding it in front of her. Yuuri had ridiculously small breasts, so it wouldn't be necessary to wear any kind of bra. It was a chiffon piece, and it definitely would help to cover her stomach.

Yuuri put it on with care not to wrinkle it, feeling the floaty material falling around her body. The tiny frills reached just right where her thighs met her ass.

She twirled in front of the full body mirror, observing how the set looked on her.

And the very moment her gaze met her reflection, observing her full body and how the lingerie looked on her body, Yuuri's face fell.

The lace belt squeezed against her midriff, and the panties -even though they felt nice- were fighting what looked like a losing battle with her hips. Her full stretched mark hips.

Yuuri's eyes burned as she tugged at the stockings, feeling huge and undesirable while wearing something that was supposed to make her look attractive.

She almost felt silly. Yuuri wore baggy, comfortable things for a reason. She shouldn't have even tried to wear it.

Yuuri wasn't like Viktoria or Chris. She didn't have a cute figure like Phichit's. She didn't have a body deserving to be admired the same way theirs were. She just looked ridiculous wearing this, like a little girl dressing up with something that didn't fit her.

How much time did she have before Viktoria wouldn't want to touch her anymore? How much until the honey moon phase ended and the woman realized with what she had been settling for? 

Damnit, this was supposed to be something for Viktoria, to make her happy. Today they were supposed to spend it together, and her girlfriend wasn't even there...

Yuuri had been too engrossed on her thoughts, blinking to avoid the tears that were threatening to fall, that she hadn't heard Viktoria coming back.

Viktoria was greeted by an overenthusiastic Makkachin as soon as she opened the principal door. The model had been thinking all the afternoon about arriving home and spending the rest of the day with her lovely Yuuri.

But she knew something was wrong the moment she opened the door.

The apartment was dead silent, not even the murmur of Yuuri's phone with music or the TV playing something. There were two flutes next to a bottle of champagne that looked awfully lonely in the middle of the table.

Viktoria padded to the kitchen, only to find the oven on with something cooking inside. For its smell, she supposed it was pepper with some fish.

"Yuuri?" Viktoria asked, and of course, she didn't receive an answer. "Yu-urii?" she insisted.

Viktoria was about to try for a third time when she heard Yuuri's voice, a bit muffled, coming from the bedroom. Without thinking it twice, she went directly to her room and what she found was something Viktoria wasn't prepared for.

Yuuri had her back turned on Viktoria, and that got her a magnificent view of Yuuri's ass cheeks. With the lace panties, they looked even more juicy and plump. Besides, the garters digged slightly into her fair skin and bum, giving Yuuri some kind of innocent yet still very dirty look.

Viktoria was about to jump on her gorgeous girlfriend in that moment, but then she saw Yuuri's face through the mirror.

Yuuri was chewing her bottom lip; her eyes looked red and puffy. Viktoria hadn't had noticed it before, but Yuuri's shoulders were shacking a bit.

It was like everything suddenly came to place in Viktoria's mind: the attire, she standing in front of the mirror crying...

"Yuuri." she said, and her voice sounded so loud suddenly, like she had just shouted.

The younger woman raised her gaze, meeting Viktoria's eyes before her face morphed into something between horror and pure embarrassment.

"Vika! Oh no..." she whined, looked around distressed, like she wanted nothing more but to hide. "Shit. I-I'm sorry; I didn't know you were home. L-let me change my clothes first..." Yuuri was purposely avoiding Viktoria's eyes while she looked for something anxiously. "I'm sorry."

Yuuri grabbed one of Viktoria's shirts, but the model hugged her tightly before she even had the change to put it on.

It worked like a magic spell. The very moment Viktoria wrapped her arms around Yuuri, she seemed to deflate, breathing erratically while she melted in her embrace.

The two women stood a few minutes like that: quiet, waiting for Yuuri's breaths to catch a normal rhythm again. Viktoria started humming something while she kissed her girlfriend's temple. She could smell her own shampoo on Yuuri, like some kind of claim that, in any other situation, would had made her heart swell with love.

"Talk to me, _lyubov moya_." Viktoria whispered.

"It's really nothing--" a wet sniffle. "You shouldn't worry about it, really. It's silly..."

The silver haired woman pulled Yuuri back, so she could cup her cheeks and have a better look at her face.

"Look at me. Look at me, Yuuri." she almost begged. Yuuri looked up through her wet eyelashes. There was a bit of mascara under her eyes because of the crying, but she still looked lovely. "What bothers you bothers me, do you understand that?"

Yuuri was shaking her head from right to left, her plump and shinny lips quivering.

"I just don't get why would you settle for this when you could have anyone you wanted." She confessed, and the sincerity of her voice made Viktoria stop breathing. "I can't prepare you a decent surprise for Valentine's... even when you like it _so much_..."

"Stop that. I don't want you saying those things." Viktoria's voice had sounded a bit harder than she had planned. "I am just where I want to be, next to the person I love."

She made the dark haired woman face their reflection. Viktoria's left hand started to trace up and down Yuuri's calf, making her muscles clench non-visibly under her fingers.

"You look so lovely, my love..." Viktoria murmured, her lips pressed into Yuuri's black locks. "You're so soft, _zvyozdochka_. So soft and beautiful."

Yuuri's cheeks were on fire, and she looked like Viktoria's words physically hurt her. "But I'm not... I don't feel..." she cut herself this time, with a long shaky breath.

Viktoria waited, while Yuuri took a few more long breaths with her eyes closed. She didn't want to push Yuuri when she was trying the best she could in order to maintain herself calm.

"Don't feel what, my love?" Viktoria tried, speaking softly, as she was talking to a little kid.

"I don't feel sexy." Yuuri said, her voice breaking a bit at the last words. She sounded so ashamed it broke Viktoria's heart.

"Oh, _detka_ , my sweet, sweet Yuuri... You are." She held her girlfriend tighter, "Believe me, you _are._ "

"You're just biased." Yuuri replied, though she leaned into Viktoria's touch. "Sometimes I wonder when will you notice the big difference between us."

Viktoria frowned, and a familiar feeling settled in her core. All her life, people had assumed many of her personality traits just because of how she looked. Being pretty and skinny didn't make her mean, or superficial. She wasn't an airhead, like a lot magazines had implied about her.

Being judged because of your looks was awful. And Viktoria knew that Yuuri was talking from her low self-esteem and insecurities, but it was something that annoyed Viktoria.

"Sweetheart." She started, carefully. "If I wanted to date someone who looked just like me, then I would date myself."

Her hand slowly travelled up Yuuri's leg until her fingers met the garter strap and traced it in a lazy pace; touching the dark haired woman's bare skin.

Yuuri's breath started to accelerate a bit again, but this time it wasn't because she felt anxious, at least it wasn't fully because of it. Viktoria felt her girlfriend shiver under her hands, and her cheeks were prettily painted in the sweetest pink.

"I wish you could see yourself like I do." she whispered, mouthing the words into Yuuri's ear. Viktoria's hand travelled up from her thighs to one of Yuuri's ass cheeks, sliding her fingers under the lace panties and gave it a squish.

A soft gasp left Yuuri's mouth and she rocked her hips back to meet Viktoria's touch, who was breathing next to her ear.

"Look in front of you." Viktoria demanded her voice full of intention. "I want you to tell me what you see."

Yuuri complied, and Viktoria saw that the Japanese girl was not entirely concentrated in the task she had asked her to do. It was fine, she supposed. It meant that Yuuri was starting to get aroused too.

"What do you see, huh?" Viktoria insisted, her eyes locked in their reflection. Yuuri looked just too pretty in that baby pink set of lingerie... She would thank Chris forever for giving her this masterpiece.

Yuuri swallowed, taking a few seconds before answering quietly. "I see myself, and you standing right beside me..." she paused, her rosy lips parted while she thought. “We... we look so different. And you're wearing too many clothes right now."

Viktoria chuckled, kissing Yuuri's temple.

"Are you trying to tell me that I should get undressed, doll?" she teased, one hand still on Yuuri's hip and the other caressing her bum back and forth.

Yuuri nodded, her lips wet with saliva and her eyelids almost entirely closed. She had her head a bit tilted, so the silver haired woman gave her an open mouthed kiss, savoring Yuuri's sweetness.

Viktoria maneuvered them to the huge, soft bed they had behind. She was now between Yuuri's thighs, and the Russian noticed that there was starting to form a wet, darker patch in the lacy panties. Viktoria traced a line there with the tip of her index finger, earning a breathy moan from Yuuri.

She retired her finger quickly, and Yuuri's eyes were watering at the lost pleasure, looking up at Viktoria with pleading eyes.

The model grabbed the hem of her beige jersey and took it off without care, letting it fall somewhere on the floor. She was wearing a black bra, with a tiny pink bow on the front. The piece made her breasts look especially busty, and Viktoria knew it had been a good option to wear it when she saw Yuuri's pupils dilate; black consuming the pretty brown.

"You're just so gorgeous." Yuuri said, as if the sight of Viktoria had just left her breathless. "I'm so lucky."

Viktoria slided her hands under the babydoll, hands caressing the soft skin of Yuuri's tummy. She absolutely adored her girlfriend's lay of fluff; it just suited her so much. It was such a pity Yuuri wasn't capable of see how whipped she had Viktoria.

"No." She murmured, lifting up the babydoll and kissing Yuuri next to her belly button. "I'm the one who got lucky." Another kiss, this time a bit higher. "Let's make you feel pretty, my love."

After that Yuuri could only observe as Viktoria peppered her stomach with butterfly kisses, pinching at the chub around her hips.

Viktoria took long minutes to kiss her tummy, thighs and every other part that Yuuri ever mentioned that she hated about herself. The Russian whispered praises while she showered her girlfriend with love.

"You're so beautiful here, _solinshko_ ," Viktoria said, caressing with her lips the stretchmarks, hearing how Yuuri contained her breath. "They are like tiger stripes, decorating your skin. I really like them, doll."

Viktoria was now gently opening the garter straps' clasps that held Yuuri's stockings, making the thigh socks slide a bit when they were released. She delicately took off the belt of the younger woman, unbuckling the clasps in a quick motion due to years of practice wearing this type of clothes. Then, the garter belt landed somewhere on the bed, the two women not paying any attention to it.

"Vika?" Yuuri asked, her eyes pleading. Viktoria's other hand was now placed in her chiffon covered side, making her body tremble with anticipation. "Just kiss me, _please_. I need it."

Viktoria connected their lips in a heated kiss, Yuuri letting her tongue past her parted lips. She made a pleasured sound that gave Viktoria crazy, and she couldn't help but tease Yuuri's nipples with her thumb. The younger had her hand behind Viktoria's neck, pulling her even closer. It was hot, and loving and consuming. Viktoria wanted to kiss her Yuuri forever, even if that meant not breathing ever again.

However, they parted a bit later, both of them breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Yuuri panted, a dark halo of hair framed her round flushed face. There was almost no gloss in her lips now, looking all puffy because of the heavy kissing. Her cheeks were heated, pink as the tip of her ears. Right now, she was the most beautiful thing Viktoria had ever seen, and wanted nothing more than to take a picture so she could treasure this image forever.

"I love you too." she replied, giving Yuuri a quick peck. "And I really want to eat you up."

Yuuri groaned, closing her eyes as she was imagining the scenario in her mind. Her legs brought Viktoria even closer, locking her powerful thighs behind her hips and making a delicious pressure around her.

"Y-you tease." she said, biting her bottom lip.

"You love it, thought." Viktoria replied, smirking like a cat. "I bet you're so wet for me, _kotyonok._ " And for emphasize her words, she slipped a hand between their bodies, making Yuuri whimper.

"Vika," she arched her back, and the bite on her plump, soft lips became harder. "S-stop, I'm sensitive now. I want to finish with your mouth."

"Mm-m..." Viktoria beamed, and her hands were now parting Yuuri's legs to give her a better access. She gave kitten licks and bit her malleable flesh before completely going down. Viktoria pulled aside the now mostly wet panties, puffing out a cloud of air straight onto Yuuri's most sensible area.

The younger let out a sob mixed with a moan, her trembling hand gripping Viktoria's silver hair tightly, just like the model liked. She could feel a gentle but firm pull, and she hit with cold air Yuuri's sex again, which clenched around nothing.

Licking her lips, Viktoria spread her legs wider, finally kissing Yuuri where she wanted, earning a high pitched gasp. Her tongue lapped at it, sending powerful waves of pleasure that Yuuri could barely contain, too overwhelmed.

Her thighs clamped around Viktoria's head, who would die happily suffocated in this situation, pleasure in her own spine making her tremble. She began rubbing through her trousers, which were still on and now resulted to be too uncomfortable. After a few seconds, she decided to restrain herself, giving her whole focus to Yuuri's pleasure.

Speaking of her, she was very close now, Viktoria could tell it. She added her long finger to the mix, making the extra push her girlfriend needed to make her scream as she finished.

Yuuri's body was like jelly now, all dead limbs and relaxed on top of the mattress. A dreamy smile danced on her lips while she looked at Viktoria, who was still between her thighs.

"Thank you," she said, pulling Viktoria up so she could kiss her. "I needed that."

They tangled their lips in a messy kiss, this time Yuuri leaning over Viktoria, unbuttoning her trousers and slipping her hand under her thong.

"Let me take care of you now." she said, kissing her jaw line.

"I'd love that, _detka_." Viktoria chuckled.


End file.
